


A Captive Audience

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Noises That You Make [2]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Bottom!Hannibal Heyes, Controlled Orgasm, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Jim pulls a fast one on Heyes though, M/M, Plugs, Spanking, Wooden spoons, nothing violent, ropes, so some what non con as well, somewhat consensaul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds himself in the hands of a stranger and finds out he has a thing for being spanked. Big Jim will take advantage of it in the future. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly what I had planned when I cam up with the idea to this story. BUT, I like it and that's mostly what matters. This series is an exercise in writing rare pairings and kink for AS&J fandom. I really liked Big Jim in the one episode he is in, but, I am not entirely sure how in character he is in this. But, I think he turned out all right.   
> Also, my favorite character usually ends up on the bottom. So...this series will mostly be Hannibal taking it from others.   
> I have two more ideas. I'm not sure if any of these will be organized or make a whole story. It probably won't. But please enjoy the individual reads.

 

Hannibal wakes to the sound of a sparking fire; the call of an owl and the howl of a wolf. A headache threatens him as he dares to blink his eyes open. The light is soft, and so he allows himself to wait until his eyesight has been restored.

 

He should be lying on hard grown, he notices, when his wits come back to him. He’d been knocked out and in his experience, most kidnappers don’t care much about the comfort of their prisoners.

 

“How are ya, son?” a voice, deep and resounding, pulls Hannibal from his thoughts. He’s lying on a bed and an older man sits in a rickety chair. There’s a single lamp and the fire gives off heat that Hannibal is suddenly grateful for.

 

“What happened?” Hannibal asked. His memories are a bit fuzzy but he remembers beer, women and cards. After that, things get a bit hazy. He doesn’t like the implications.

 

“A couple of my boys took ya for me.” The man replied.

 

Hannibal purses his lips in thought. He doesn’t want to come off as rude, at least, not until he has a gun to back him up. But then he’d have to go through the “boys” and Hannibal doesn’t like that idea.

 

Well. In that case.

 

“Soooo….you need me to….what exactly?” he tried.

 

“Well, it’s rather a delicate matter.” The man shrugged. Not at all embarrassed by what he has to say. Hannibal can’t decide if that’s good or bad.

 

“Please, be plain with me?” he asks instead. He can’t talk his way out of anything if he doesn’t know what is going on in the first place.

 

“I must apologize for them,” the man sighs. “I’m also being rude. I’m Big Jim.” Jim offered.

 

“Joshua Smith,” he replies. “And what’d they take me for? I’m not all that special.” He can’t decide if he should hide behind his banker son’s identity or that of a typical cow boy. His duds are fancier than a cow boy’s though, so…possibly successful business man from the East who’s just made it in the West. He can’t be sure until he gets an accurate reading of Jim. Who’s all over the charts.

 

It makes Hannibal rather nervous, if he’s honest with himself.

 

“Now, now, son…” Jim snorts, “I know that ain’t ya true name.” then he sighs, “but then again I can’t blame ya. I’d probably give an alias if I were in your shoes.”

 

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Hannibal asks, he sits up a bit. Slowly, so as not to get a gun pulled on him.

 

“My boys got you as my birthday present.”

 

“Your….birthday…present?”

 

Big Jim simply nodded.

 

“Is that why they call you Big Jim?” Hannibal jokes. Not entirely sure how to take this, or even to go where logic dictated.

 

“Indeed.” Jim nodded, and he couldn’t help but smirk. He always loved to play cat and mouse with his sexual partners. Only, this one was harder because he hadn’t the man’s consent yet.

 

“All right. So I’m your….lover for the evening?” Hannibal tried because nothing else really fit since he didn’t sleep with people a lot. In fact, there’d been one woman about two months back that he could recall off the top of his head. A red head, green eyes, freckles….and the softest bosom he’d ever had the privilege of touching.

 

“Something of that effect, though…Lover? Really?” Jim snorts in laughter.

 

“I am not a prostitute in the least.” Hannibal deadpanned. He didn’t necessarily mind the idea. He looked at men just as much as he looked at women, though he tended to hide it in a way that told them not to mess with him. Anyone who got the opposite idea tended to take great offense and that is something to be avoided at all costs.

 

Except Big Jim seems to want it. And him.

 

“Am I your sort?” Hannibal asks, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, only his gun, belt and boots are gone but he spies them in the corner of the big cabin. “Because we may have a problem if I’m not.” He winks.

 

“Salacious.” Jim rolls his eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m in quite the bind here.” Hannibal says, mock-hurt, “I don’t know the men who kidnapped me, I only know your name and I don’t know where I am. So really, you’d have gotten my consent from the start but thanks for at least trying to give me the choice.” He frowns by the end of the speech.

 

“Indeed. But, contrary to your belief I never would have laid hands on you in that way if you had said no.” Jim stands up. He’s about a head taller than Hannibal and not at all scary though Hannibal’s inner voice insists he should be more careful about what he says in the future.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I am not forcing you one way or the other.” Jim shrugs. “I do like you, you are my type. This has even been a good conversation. I would like to lay with you. But, if you don’t want me, that is fine as well.”

 

Hannibal blinks up at him. He wonders if this is how women feel when they’re politely asked their opinion’s on things. He makes a mental note to never push a woman. They put up with enough bull on their own without him adding to it.

 

He glances up at Jim and then nods. “I’ll do it, because, lucky you, you’re my sort.” He grins. Jim grins back at him. Then they’re kissing.

 

Hannibal has kissed men before. But no one ever talks about it, and those weren’t anything to write home about. But this is a bit different. He could write home about this, if he had a home. Which means this little tryst will always be a private thing between him and Jim.

 

Clothes are being flown about the room in seconds, and a tongue is shoved down his throat but Hannibal couldn’t care less about it. He’s hard, and Jim is hard and he wants Jim inside him so badly he can feel himself ache with the need.

 

“Put your hands behind back,” Jim says when he pulls away. Hannibal is out of breath and intrigued. He allows Jim to pull his arms back and guide them, wrist atop wrist, on the small of his back.

 

Rope is applied in figure eight loops, a knot pulled and he can’t help but test it. “Tight.”

 

“Is that all right?” Jim asks, he pets Hannibal’s flank gently. Hannibal bites his lower lip and then nods. He’s hard and Jim really is being gentle. Some of the men he’s come across in this sense aren’t and take far more advantage without questioning him on it than he’s willing to admit.

 

“May I gag you, as well, my friend?” Jim holds out a red bandana. Hannibal gives it a side ways glance.

 

“It’s clean,” Jim assures him.

 

Hannibal snorts laughter through his nose. “Really?”

 

Jim winks; “I would not lie to you.”

 

“Well, that’s all right then.” Hannibal nods.

 

Jim knots the middle of it, and Hannibal opens his mouth. It’s tight about his head and he cannot dislodge it with his tongue. He tries to talk around it but it sits in such a manner that he cannot make many words, simply sounds.

 

“There, now don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” Jim says. He helps Hannibal to move to his knees and he lays a couple of towels beneath them. Then, with a hand on the back of Hannibal’s neck, he urges the younger man to rest his face in the pillows.

 

“There, I do like this view….” Jim says, mostly to himself. He rubs at Hannibal’s cheeks and tugs a bit on the hard dick and balls that hangs before him. Hannibal lets out a yelp and moves away.

 

Jim laughs and slaps Hannibal’s left cheek. Hannibal gasps and he can’t believe that he likes it. Jim does it again, it’s more of a test now. Hannibal groans and if it is at all possible, he gets harder.

 

Jim hums and slap him several times in quick succession. Hannibal can’t help but cum right then and there. He gasps through it and his brain takes off as pleasure fills him. Thoughts won’t join straight in his head. He feels as if the world has gone topsy-turvy and he can’t help but go along with the ride.

 

“Didn’t know you had it in you?” Jim asks. Then he moves to get something. Hannibal isn’t sure what it is until something, harder than a hand, slaps both cheeks at the same time. He lets out a wail but his dick starts to get interested once more as the wooden spoon lands in the same spot time after time.

 

It’s the spot where thigh meets butt and it’ll take a few days for him to sit for a meal, or even a horse. Jim doesn’t seem too worried about it and keeps on swinging. Then he moves up a bit. And repeats the process.

 

Hannibal wiggles and tries to get away from the implement but it follows and soon he gives up. Still, the spanking continues until the top of his thighs to his knees, and his whole bottom is a nice color of cherry red.

 

Jim poked at the skin. Hannibal shrieks a reply. He’d come again if Jim continued any further.

 

“You must really like it.” Jim says as a finger gently slides up and down the backside of Hannibal’s dick. It’s ticklish, and not at all what Hannibal wants. He’d like a hand to help him over the edge, thank you very much.

 

He tries to say as much. It comes out in gusts of breath and vowels that don’t mean anything, really.

 

“Oh no, you’ve all ready cum. Though it was a surprise to both of us, I think. I’m going to be in control of that from now on.” Jim then starts to whistle – Hannibal balks at the mere thought – as he moves to get something.

 

Hannibal moves so that he’s able to see what it possibly could be but Jim blocks his view and so he isn’t sure what Jim is going to do until he feels thick pieces of rawhide wrap around his balls, pulling them from his body, and dick.

 

He’s hard, but he isn’t going to be cumming any time soon.

 

Jim slaps the red, hot, butt before him; “Good boy.” He offers. Hannibal feels himself flush. He isn’t sure if he likes the words or not. He decides to leave it. Maybe Jim does that with everyone he beds, Hannibal isn’t sure.

 

Privately he knows he’ll enjoy that part of the memory when he visits it in the future when on the trail, cold and alone.

 

“And now….”

 

Hannibal hears a jar being opened and he smells some rosemary and thyme. Then, blunt fingers apply something rather sticky to his entrance. The fingers slowly work their way in; two at the same time. The stretch is more than he’d like but the fingers work him open in seconds. The lube helps. It’s thick and clings to the inside walls. It’s also a bit cooling. All in all he’s glad it’s something more that spit.

 

He tenses up when the fingers find his prostate. Jim, having watched Hannibal carefully, smirks as he keeps rubbing that exact same spot. His dick jerks as he’s kept in a constant state of near-orgasm.

 

It’s torturous but pleasant and he can’t decide if he wants it to continue forever or to get it over with. Hannibal groans instead. Jim removes his fingers. Hannibal wants something in there suddenly. He clenches around the emptiness and almost wishes for the fingers back.

 

Jim puts something far more interesting than his fingers inside Hannibal, then, his dick is long, hard and thick. The stretch is more than the two fingers and Hannibal knows he’ll be feeling it for the next few days to come.

 

He lets out a keen as Jim bottoms out. He breaths fast through his nose, like a horse that’s just run a ten mile race. Jim grabs hold of Hannibal’s hips and uses it for leverage as he slowly pulls out. Just to push in at an even slower pace. Making sure that Hannibal gets a good idea of just how long, and thick he is. It hurts at first, the stretch, but soon becomes pleasurable.

 

He doesn’t hurry his rhythm and he steady’s Hannibal, making him take it at this slow pace. Hannibal jerks and wiggles under him but is unable to change Jim’s mind. He settles though, and Jim still takes him at a turtles pace.

 

He’s letting his orgasm build up, Hannibal thinks, suddenly. Jim probably hasn’t had anyone in a while and wants to savor it. After all it is his birthday and Hannibal did cum first. It’s only polite to let him set the pace.

 

Hannibal calms himself with these thoughts and tries to not move. Jim pets Hannibal’s side in understanding but keeps to the pace he decided on. Hannibal can only feel the dick pushing into him. It hits his prostate every time and he wants to cum so badly he can feel it. But only a bit of pre-cum escapes from his cock. The ties are so tight that he’s sure he wouldn’t have a proper orgasm at all.

 

Finally, after what seemed like ages of this perpetual sexual torture, Jim cums. Only the tip of his cock is inside Hannibal’s ass, which catches every bit. Hannibal feels it all too. It’s a weird feeling to say the least.

 

“And now, for the last part.” Jim says. He pulls out only to put something inside. It’s made out of metal and it has ribs. Hannibal’s entrance clenches around it. The base sticks out so it won’t get stuck inside him. Then something is wrapped around his waist. It’s synched tight and locked. Then something is pulled over his dick and balls, and up the crease of ass. It’s buckled and locked in the back.

 

Jim helps him sit up and to rest on his thighs. It hurts, the remnants of the spanking reminding him that he won’t be sitting comfortably for the next few days, the plug within him moves and hits his prostate some. Not enough to get him off though.

 

He glances down. The belt contraption is made of very thin leather. The locks are top of the line, and would take him a week to pick if he put his mind to it and wasn’t interrupted. There’s a leather guard keeping him from his dick and he can’t help but shiver.

 

“Now….Mr. Heyes….I have a job I need to be done and I’m keeping your dick hostage,” Jim starts to outline the plan. Hannibal can’t help but be a very captive audience.

 

THE END


End file.
